Beautiful
by lilyrose284
Summary: Ernie fears of losing his Youth Center, but can the return of an old friend save the day? They say you can never go home, but the truth is, you can never leave home. Final Chapter uploaded! Enjoy!
1. Fairway

**BEAUTIFUL**

_Disclaimer: Don't Own Power Rangers or its characters, Disney and Saban hold those rights_

_Italics depicts location, phone conversation, spoken thoughts, you know the dilio_

_Setting: Angel Grove, early October of 1996. During the Zeo Year of Power Rangers, you know, the bad season :P._

_Summary: Ernie fears of losing his Youth Center might be coming true. New organization in the neighborhood want to take the Youth Center away and use the area for their company's parking lot, much to the dislike of the community. Jason is back, now the Gold Ranger, as he joined the team. Now called Zeo Rangers. An old friend comes into town to help out her very old friend Ernie with a money raiser to cast her first ever live concert. Coming off her high at the '96 Olympics down in Atlanta, she has earned a singing contract and the push for her has finally begun to the west. _

_Kimberly Hart returns home, and like Maya Angelou says: "You can never go home again, but the truth is you can never leave home, so it's all right"_

_Yes, yes, another Kimberly/Tommy story. It's all I know and LOVE to write about! AND I KNOW YOU LOVE THEM TOO! _

_What will Tommy do now that the love is his life is back in town, and not the same girl he remembers. Kimberly new career and outlook on life might be not be taken lightly by her friends she left behind. _

**Chapter 1: Fairway**

_Youth__ Center_

The limo pulled up to the doors outside the Youth Center. Kimberly looked over the paperwork Alex was signing away.

"We are here, sir," the driver said as the window rolled down.

"Give us a minute!" Alex Reeves was your typical manager and producer. Always on the phone, moving parts around to get his artists, his stars into mainstream. A sometimes bad-tempered man, especially when he doesn't get his way. Kimberly Hart, now 17, was about to embark on her first every series of concerts on the West Coast, having conquered the Eastern Coast, from Florida up the New York and across to Detroit, in just a matter of 3 weeks, this first one in the west, would be her most special one of her short career. She was in Angel Grove, her home, to do her very first live performance to raise the money to save Ernie and his Youth Center. She was very upset when Adam called and told her about this just a few weeks ago. Adam Parks was one of her best friends, along with Rocky DeSantos, and Billy Cranston.

"We shouldn't be here. You need to check out your room and make sure all your things arrived."

"Alex, you can do that, I want to run inside for a quick hello. Please!"

"We have to check on your rooms and those rooms for the crew and..."

"You'll handle that, I know you can. You know what I like. Please, come back and pick me up, okay."

"The bus hasn't even arrived!"

"They will! They said they were like in LA, which is barely an hour away, don't worry. Be calm."

"I am calm!"

"Calmer then. Driver, please." The driver quickly got out and went to open her door. Kimberly stepped out the limo. A little crowd forming as the door opened. Kimberly smiled as she looked up.

"I will be back soon to pick you up." Kimberly nodded. The door was closed.

"Wow, it's great to be home." Kimberly walked inside into the Youth Center.

Sitting around a table, Jason Lee Scott, Tommy Oliver, Adam Parks, Billy Cranston, Tanya Sloan, Katherine Hilliard, and Rocky DeSantos. Billy had arrived to tell them that Kimberly just arrived. It was early Sunday afternoon, around 1 pm. The concert was set for a Saturday night showing and all the money going to help out Ernie and keep the Youth Center open for all. Rocky was about to take a sip, when he looked up to see Kimberly walk in. She let out a slight scream as she lifted her black sunglasses up.

"KIMBERLY!" Rocky ran to her. She hugged him tightly.

"ROCKY!" He swung her around. "ADAM!" Adam was next to hug her. She cupped his face. "My handsome frog!" She kissed his cheeks. "Jason? JASON!" Kim's mouth closed as he came over. They hugged.

"Well, well, shrimp, look at you!"

"Well, you know." Billy hugged Kimberly next. "You must be Tanya, Aisha told me about you. Wow, I can't believe my girl is in Africa. Nice to finally have a face."

"Hi." Tanya shook Kim's hand. Katherine stood up.

"Hey."

"Hey." Kimberly hugged Katherine next. Which slightly surprised Katherine, but she welcomed it as well. Tommy cleared his throat. Kimberly pulled away from Katherine and looked up at him. Everyone watched for how the now, broken up couple, would react. "Hey, Handsome."

"Hey, Beautiful." They hugged. Everyone let out a breath of calm air.

Kimberly pulled away. She did a 360 turn to look at the Youth Center.

"Looks exactly the same when I left a year ago."

"Yea, nothing has changed here," Tommy said.

Ernie came out and saw Kimberly.

"KIMBERLY ANN HART!" Kim rushed to Ernie and they hugged.

"It's so great to see you, Ernie!"

"Let me get to working on that drink for you." Kimberly nodded.

"Well, sit down everyone! Let's talk." Kimberly pulled off her denim jacket, revealing her black lacy cami, denim jeans with black lacing details and black espadrilles shoes. Tommy's eyes caught glimpse of her pink belly button ring. "Come on, tell me what's going on!"

"Well, you heard about.."

"Besides that. We all know about that! Though I can't believe why in god's name someone would want to turn this place into a parking lot. That is just wrong! When you get to town, Mister? That's what I really want to know." Jason smiled. Jason told the tale, in codes so Ernie wouldn't understand. The Youth Center was a bit bare these days since it was nearly closing, but the end of this month.

"Wow, gold," she whispered in his ear. "You look good in black."

"Thanks. Look at you! Ms. Olympian."

"Oh, that was nothing!" Kimberly took her straw and drank more.

"You call 4 gold medals nothing!"

"I should have had 5."

"Oh, one silver, woooo..." Rocky said. Kimberly hit his shoulder.

"HEY! I am really happy be back here though. This is home."

"We're glad to have you back too."

Alex came into the Youth Center about an hour later. Kimberly looked up from her drink and smiled.

"Oh hey!"

"Kim, I need you."

"Oh, Alex Reeves, meet my friends. That's Rocky, Adam, Katherine, Jason, Bil--..."

"Nice to meet you all, but we need to go now, the others have arrived."

"I thought..."

"Kimberly, I told you, we are on a serious schedule if you want to really do this concert."

"Okay. Ernie, can I get a pen?"

"Of course." He found one and handed it over to her. Kimberly pulled a napkin.

"I think we are staying at the Palms Hotel, right?" Alex nodded. "Great, so just call this number, it's my new cell. And maybe we can get together in a few hours and talk more." Kimberly wrote down the number and handed it over to Jason. "Oh, I don't want to say goodbye." She jumped up and picked her up denim jacket as she hugged Jason and kissed his cheek. "See you all later." She hugged everyone quickly as she left, but Tommy, Katherine and Tanya were the only ones that didn't get kisses from Kimberly as she rushed out. Tommy watched her following Alex. Katherine followed his eyes. She touched his arm, but didn't get the response she expected. Tommy just watched her. He smiled at the tattoo on her back that was slightly hidden by her jeans and white bandage. Tommy and Kimberly dated over 3 years, and she broke up with him in the worst way, a Dear John letter, now Tommy and Katherine were slightly dating. They had gone out on maybe 3 dates so far. Tommy was taking things slow with Katherine, which was frustrating. She had spent many months helping him get out of the funk of Kim's breakup spell. Now, they have been together maybe 2 months now, but at a standstill. They hadn't even kissed once on the lips, and Katherine was getting a little tired of waiting on Tommy.

* * *

_

* * *

_

_Palms Hotel _

Music could be heard blaring from the penthouse. It was almost 6 pm, when Tommy and the rest arrived to Kim's place. Tommy knocked on the door. The door opened to Kimberly holding a pink cup, singing to "Never Leave You".

"HEY!" She opened the door more. "COME! COME!" She walked back inside, leading the way into her place. Inside, the place was madness. About 20 people in there, dancing and playing around.

"It's a party!" Rocky said.

"There is food, drinks, whatever you want!" She went on back to dancing when a boy pulled her hand and grabbed her by the waist. After that song, Kimberly started introducing everyone. "Okay, this is Brian, my leading man!" Kimberly handed her cup over to him to be filled.

"She loves me the most of any dancers."

"No way! She loves me," screamed a guy.

"Whatever, she loves me," A girl came up to them. "Hi." She held her hand out to shake their hands. "Kim, talks about you all like all the time."

"Yea, well, they are the best." Brian poured into her glass. "Okay, that's John, Ron, Brandy, uh, Joe, Scottibabe, Cindy, Sara, Jenny from the hood," Kimberly said pointing to the girl shaking all their hands. "Uuuh, Tim, Birdie, Tina, Andie, Ray, Steven, Jermanie, Pablo, Ken, and Amy Ann, she's the greatest dancer I've ever seen..."

"You know it!" She busted a move. Everyone smiled.

"Uh, my life supports, my band mates, Ricky, Scott F, uh, Jonathan, and Derek. Guys and gals, these are most of my lovely friends from Angel Grove. Tommy, Katherine, Adam, Jason, Billy, Tanya, and the one devouring all my food, is Rocky, ROCKY! Put down the 4th cookie and wave!" Rocky looked up from his pile of food, a sandwich in his mouth.

"What?" Kimberly shook her head.

"We didn't know it was a party?" Tommy said.

"Party, with these freaks! This everyday!" Kimberly said.

"Wow."

"This can't all be your place!"

"Oh, yea, I get the top floor, because I am a star!" Brian grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. Kimberly giggled. Brian put her down. "We practically brought out 3 floors for all of us. So, let's have fun!" Kimberly grabbed some chips. "Let me show you around. The bathroom is down there and there is one to my bedroom upstairs, but you don't want to go up there."

"Why?"

"Trust her, you don't even want to attempt to go through that battle zone," Derek said. He was Kim's second guitar player in her band. Kimberly's penthouse had 2 floors, as she showed everyone around. The top for was a loft with just her bedroom, bathroom and tiny area that could look down and see the living room and kitchen. Her terrace had a huge pool and side Jacuzzi with many chairs and tables. It was surprising to see a grand piano, along with some guitars, and drums set up, in the corner.

"HA! It's not that bad, I just tore it up looking for music and tapes. Anyways, the pool is great, at least, what my foot felt."

"Not to shabby," Adam asked.

"We need another round of Hypnotic," Jenny said shaking 2 bottles in her hands.

"You know where to go," Brian said.

"Why am I always doing it!"

"I'll do it!' Kimberly yelled. "Be right back." Jason looked at Tommy. They followed her into the kitchen with everyone else, but Rocky. He went to hit on some girls. Kimberly stood on a chair to reach the 3rd shelf to pull down some glasses. There were 2 blenders set up along with an array of bottles of alcohol and bottles of soda and juices.

"Well, hey."

"What's wrong here?"

"What do you mean?" Kimberly handed Jason one bottle of Hypnotic. "It's just friends horsing around."

"Getting drunk?" Jason took the second bottle.

"What do you expect, most of them are well pass their twenties." She hopped down and fixed her tank.

"You are not," Billy said.

"I don't drink like them! Not every time," She smiled as she went to the freezer. "Gosh, guys so much have changed in the last year. How about I make you all special drinks?"

"No alcohol for me," Billy said. "I'm driving."

"I can get you guys home with a limo, no problem. Come on. I know you guys don't have school until next week with your break this week, so come on, and have some fun!" Jason looked at Billy.

"I see that look, Jason. You want to?"

"Okay, one drink."

"YES!" She made several frozen drinks for all.

* * *

Tommy sat on the couch, playing card at one table, another game going on the couch. Tommy looked up from his hand to see Kimberly dancing with a few of her dancers. Especially, how she was grinding up against a few of the males. He wasn't pleased when a few members forced her into doing a couple of rounds of straight shots. He really got pissed as Kimberly licked salt from Brian's stomach, took a shot and took the lemon from his mouth.

"Bro, how many you want?"

"Huh?" Kimberly moved her hips as one of girls danced behind her. Tommy tore his eyes from Kim's hips.

"How many cards you want?"

"Oh, just 1," Tommy slid it ahead. It was close to 9 pm now. Kimberly was pulled to the coffee table to break up a card game with Jenny.

"KIMBERLY! JENNY! MOVE YOUR ASSES!" Jenny dipped into Derek's face. Rocky was pulled to table. He was sandwiched between the 2 girls. Rocky was in pure heaven. Kimberly in front, Jenny in the back. Derek groaned, as the 5 guys continued to play through it. Jenny got down, leaving the two, as she went to play her favorite song. Tommy watched as Rocky's hands wandered a little too much for his taste.

"I'm out," Tommy said getting up quickly. Katherine looked up rather surprised. As Tommy went into the kitchen, she sneaked a peek at his cards, once that round was over with.

"Why would he leave with 2 pairs?"

"Hey, his lost!" Jason said taking his chips because he won.

Jenny put on Kimberly and hers favorite CD. Kimberly turns around from Rocky's arms.

"No, you didn't!"

"Come on!" Kimberly was pulled down. Amy and Cindy followed the 2. Rocky got down and watched the girls. Amy started out the dance, as the others joined in union. She created the choreography to the song. She did most of Kim's dance steps to her upbeat songs. Tommy came out from the kitchen to find Kimberly dancing close to Jenny. His cup stayed on his lip as Kimberly danced around like the girls. Jenny pulled Rocky to dance with her. Tommy tried to walk around them, but Amy pulled him to dance. Kimberly was pulled to sandwich him. Kimberly stood in front of him. She winked at him as she placed his hands on her backside. She pulled away, after the song ended. Jenny turned to find another song.

"Oh, leave it there!" Amy shouted. "Kimberly, remember this?"

"Uh, a little!"

"NO! NO! Do it."

"AHHH! Why am I always the guinea pig!"

"NOW!" Kimberly was given room as the song played. Several of the guy dancers surrounded her to practice that mock fight scene. She finished up on the coffee table. Jenny and Amy clapped. "See, told you that you were ready!" Amy high fived her as she hopped down. Kimberly was handed a glass filled by Brian.

"Drink up." He kissed her cheek and walked to get himself a drink. Tommy's hand crushed the cup he was holding. Katherine saw that.

* * *

A few hours later, most the boys were on the game stations, Kimberly had 2 set up on the 70 inch tv screen. Most of the girl dancers and all the bandmates, turned in around 2am, since the band, Ricky, Scott F, uh, Jonathan, and Derek, had an early soundcheck. Ernie was allowing Kimberly to use the Youth Center to practice for her concert, til' Thursday, everything would be moved to the huge concert hall in the city, which would hold thousands Friday.

"Man, I'm out," Tommy said handing his controller over to Adam. "I need some air." Tommy passed a sleeping Katherine and Tanya. He looked around for Kimberly. Tommy opened one terrace door and slipped outside. He could hear talking.

"NO! Of course not, Mom. I am not yelling! I said, when I get another long break, I'll be in Paris. Yes, I promise. Would you...fine. I don't know! I said, I don't know!" Kimberly covered her phone with her leg as she screamed. "You are pissing me off that's what! Fine, send those college forms and I'll fill them all out. Yes, yes. I said I will! Gosh! Okay, okay. Talk to you later. Yea, tell Pierre I said hi. I love you too. Bye." Kimberly closed the top. "Fucking! ASS!" She turned to throw her cell phone, when a hand caught her hand and stopped it. Kimberly looked up to see Tommy.

"You might not want to do that. We are on the top floor." Kimberly smiled.

"You're right."

"You okay?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. Mom is just being a..."

"Mom."

"Right. What are you doing out here?" Kimberly lifted her bottle of berry Schnapps and drank it.

"Getting some fresh air." Kimberly walked over to her pool. Tommy followed. She sat at the edge and rolled both pant legs up. Tommy slipped off his shoes and socks. He did the same and sat beside her. "So, how is life?" Kimberly swung her legs inside the water, as Tommy slid both his legs into the water as well.

"I have 99 percent of everything I have always dreamed off."

"What's the last 1?" Kimberly handed over the bottle

"I don't know yet."

"So, when did you get that?" He pointed to the Olympic rings on her leg as he took a sip. She smiled and took the bottle back.

"After we won. We all got it."

"Magnificent 7? That's what they all called you, right?" Kimberly nodded. "How many do you have?"

"Tattoos?" He nodded. He wanted to test her. Kimberly knew it as well.  
"Uh, just that one," she said with a smile as she stared ahead taking a sip from her bottle.

"Liar." Kimberly looked at him.

"You always knew me."

"Because you could never lie to me, like I could never lie to you. Besides, I could see the one on your back."

"It's covered."

"Not all." Tommy touched it. "It's new?"

"I just got it maybe 2 week now. Hurt like a bitch."

"I'll bet. I never thought you would be the one to get a tattoo first."

"I know, you always said you wanted one."

"I still do, but I'll wait until I can legally do it."

"Why? It's better this way." Tommy laughed. Kimberly handed over her bottle. Tommy took a larger sip and finally tasted the real stuff.  
"That's strong."

"I added a little vodka."

"When did you start drinking like this?"

"After I won."

"That was barely 2 months ago."

"How do you think I got these tattoos?" Tommy laughed. He took another sip. Kimberly took the bottle back and took a sip.

"So, how long you staying in town?"

"I don't know, Alex has me doing many shows over the next month. I go to Vegas for the holidays."

"Wow. You are really a star. I knew you would do it."

"Do what?" Kimberly asked.

"This."

"I missed you," Kimberly said nudging his shoulder with her shoulder.

"I missed you too. I missed this too more, " Tommy said nudging her back. "Being next to you."

"I missed being close to you. Talking to you everyday, even about stupid things. God, I didn't think I could ever do this, Tommy."

"But you have."

"You don't...never mind." Tommy knew what she was getting at. Kimberly smiled as he put his arm around her. "I guess I have and much more. Thanks." Kimberly turned to look at him and their lips were millimeters apart. Their eyes locked briefly, as their lips drew closer. Just as Tommy felt the softness of her lips pressed against his lips, a scream and yell from the room broke their trance. Kimberly and Tommy quickly looked back to see what was going on. Some of the boys were fighting over the controller. Kimberly looked back at Tommy with a smile.

"Your friends."

"My friends! No, your friends," Tommy said.

"Yours."

"Yours." His arm went back around her.

"I really missed you most."

"Me too, Beautiful."

TBC

_BE KIND AND REWIND...REVIEW, review...tell me whatcha think :)_


	2. Broken

_Italics depicts location, phone conversation, spoken thoughts, you know the dilio_

**BEAUTIFUL**

**Chapter 2: Broken**

Kimberly woke up around 9 am. A ringing and constant thumping in her dreams woke her. Kimberly groaned and basically crawled out of bed. She came down the stairs and opened her door.

"Well, well. If it isn't drunken Sleeping Beauty." Kimberly rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Good morning to you too, Alex."

"You missed your fitting at 8."

"I told you that was too early."  
"Lucky, she just used your old measurements. You are the one that wanted a new sequence of outfits for the show." Kimberly hit the button to make coffee.

Having been with Alex since before she even won her gold medals in Atlanta. During some down time in Florida, Kimberly would be pushed to perform at some open mic nights in some spots, when Alex saw her, loved her voice and signed her on the spot. He understood Kimberly was a gymnastic first, but swore, once she made it big in gymnastic, that was the first step and then music would come from that platform. After Pan-Global winning at the all-around, Kimberly was given the chance to go to national and compete. Which then led to Olympics when the team leader, Bella, choose her to lead the team. It was great to have her all-around talent, perfections and beauty to lead the American girls to their first team medal. Kimberly got her first record deal and was working on her first CD, which was completed at the end of September. Kimberly was doing many shows to promote her CD these days. She had found a great choreographer, Amy Ann, bandmates came when she was down in Florida. After just one show together, they had been looking for work and Kimberly just fit what they wanted. Alex signed an array of dancers, since he wanted Kim's style to be cutting edge and new. Not only would she break into the entertainment as a great singer, first, but someone with a double knockout, with dancing. Kimberly excelled in every field of dancing she performed. It didn't take long before she was just as good as most of the dancers that had been dancing for years. Kimberly always had dancing in her, thanks to Zack. He was the real reason she did so well on her floor routines. He always was the one to add a little flare and flavor to her floor routines.

"I just wanted a little spicier change, but it's not mandatory, I could the clothes I have, like before." She made him a mug of coffee.

"No, I promised you, besides, this is a totally different concert, which means much more dancing sequences and opportunity to actually show both sides of your talent, not just singing now."

"It was really great of Ernie to give up the Youth Center for us to practice in before the concert."

"I told you before, it is not a good idea, we should just use a real studio."

"Well, this way, we can get more people to come see the show, if they get a preview."

"Exactly, why come to the show, if you are doing the show for them."

"It's call sound checks and run-though. Besides, not many can come. Relax, Alex. At this rate, you might have a heart attack before you are 40."

"Just get your butt showered and downstairs in an hour. If we are doing this thing at a Center, we might as well, set up today and not linger on wasting time. So hurry up!"

"Yes, sir!" Kimberly saluted him before he left. She laughed and went over to her piano. Kimberly set her mug of tea and sat down. She started to play a little.

"I'm so tired of being here...Suppressed by all my childish fears...These wounds won't seem to heal...This pain is just too real...There's just too much that time cannot erase..." There was a knock, but Kimberly knew who it was so didn't bother to stop.

The doors opened as Kimberly played on.

"Well, well, she's on the piano, this morning," Brian said walking in. He was just in some PJ pants as he came over. Kimberly looked up still playing.

"You're up early."

"Yea, well, I didn't go to bed too fucked up." Kimberly laughed. She picked up her mug and took a sip.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Brian said lifting the menu. "Feeling waffles and eggs?"

"Again!"

"What else do we eat, babe."

"True." Kimberly played more keys as Brian ordered.

* * *

_

* * *

Youth__ Center_

Kimberly walked into the Youth Center to find everyone setting up. It was just 10 am. She put her bag down with her change of clothes for it they got around to doing the new dance sequences. It was Monday, giving her a countdown of 5 days, 8 hours before the concert. The placed was filled with music to help the men along. Alex was motioning everything to be layout. Kimberly went over to the bar to say hello to Ernie.

"Good morning, Kimberly."

"Morning, Ernie."

"Can I make you something?"

"Nah, but a water would be nice."

"Of course." Kimberly and Alex worked over the list of songs.

"I do not like doing that sequence, Kimberly."

"Why not?"

"What is wrong with the layout I already did?"

"But I like this one better."

"That adds 2 new songs to the set," Alex said.

"So, if this is to be my first real concert, don't you think it's time to stop doing the remakes and really show off my songs, my music?" Alex looked at her.

"Fine, you always get your way anyways. Why do I even bother?" Kimberly smiled.

Tommy arrived with the rest an hour later to see Kimberly laughing around as the band finished setting up on the small man-made stage for just them. Kimberly had her guitar out as she sat on the ground and was playing just some short phrases of music to warm up her voice. "Back to you...It always comes around...Back to you...I tried to forget you...I tried to stay away...But it's too late." The drummer started playing in the background, which made Kimberly laughed at Ricky. "But forgive me, love...I can't turn and walk away ...Not this way...I'm sleeping in my bed...With your silhouette ...Leave the light on...For me too, for me too...Back to me ...Doesn't it piss you off...Your will is not as strong, as it used to be." Kimberly looked up at Tommy.  
Kimberly smiled at the gang around, but her eyes on Tommy. She moved to a solo playing again. Kimberly finished with the crowd clapping. Tommy's mind filled with memories of Kimberly and their past.

"Thanks."

"Okay, real work now." Kimberly made a face at Brian.

* * *

The dancers finally all arrived and went to stretching, as Kimberly worked on solo singing. She took the microphone. 

A break came shortly after just Kim's solo of just a few songs and one over-view of the complicated new dance choreography. The band worked through the music mostly without Kimberly singing. Kimberly loved to just listen before singing. Kimberly decided to watch some of the steps and walk around to learn before actually testing me out. Kimberly sat on the steps watching Amy show Brian, Jenny and Tim with the rest watching, the moves so the others could know what exactly was going on. As Amy did her thing, Kimberly went over to talk with the guys.

"Hey," Kimberly said sitting down.

"You sounded wonderful out there, Kim," Adam said.

"Thanks. I really need to hit that note more consistently; of else Alex might kill me.

"But you sounded great," Tanya said.

"Thanks."

"Kimberly!"

"That's my cue." Kimberly hopped up and went to change. Kimberly walked into her ear-piece microphone, but as the wrap-around was placed on her, she shook her head. It was pressing against her tattoo. "It's too tight."

"We don't have that specialized wrap, it's packed away."

"Damn."

"Let's try this." It was placed on her upper back, right above her chest, but as long as she could dance and move comfortably. Kimberly moved to her first song with dancing. It was new choreography. Tommy watched Kimberly dance with Brian. In most dancing songs, he was her leading opposite dancer. Alex wasn't pleased with Kim's first go through.

"I know this is new and takes time to get use to, but we have a show in just 5 days." Kimberly nodded and drank some water. "You have a different layout and I only want perfection."

"Of course."

"Good. Go." Kimberly smiled at him and went up to sitting with the rest. Brian moved back, as Kimberly sat in his lap.

"What did big bad Alex say?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Kimberly opened her bag and sighed. "I always start off sucking."

"True, but you catch up in the afternoon," Amy said.

Lunch went by quickly. Kimberly worked on her 4 dance sequences songs. Only mishaps here and there, nothing to be too upset about. Kimberly finished, looking very sweaty.

"We should all go out for dinner."

"There is this new Mexican restaurant in town, Mesquito," Rocky said. "Been dying to try it out."

"Sounds great."

"Great." Jason nodded.

"I'm gonna go home and change with the rest. Meet me at the hotel. We'll take a limo."

"Always with the limo," Jason said.

"Hey, I only roll in style, right Scott."

"Absolutely, only limos for us." Kimberly high fived him, and he put his arm around her neck. "So, let's say 20, uh, 40 minutes." Kimberly stood outside her ride.

"We'll meet you there, no rush," Billy said.

"Make it for, what?" Kimberly looked around at the other cars. Most of the dancers wanted to just go home and sleep after last night like the band. Kimberly sighed. "Okay, just make it for us then."

"And me!" Brian said from the sunroof."

"And Brian."

"And me!"

"And Jenny."

_til next time_

_Reviews always welcomed_

_babyeeee :P_


	3. Could It Be

**BEAUTIFUL**

_Italics depicts location, phone conversation, spoken thoughts, you know the dilio_

**Chapter 3: Could It Be**

For the next 2 days, Kimberly had to do many promotional things. Going to the radio to get more people to come out for the concert since it was for a great cause. Alex made plans for an after-party to sell the CD as well, and a little signing with Kimberly.

Kimberly came into the Youth Center late that Thursday night. After an intensive work through, everyone left. Kimberly came back, having not being able to sleep. She put on some music as she danced. Tommy was driving around, not being able to sleep himself, and saw the light on at the Youth Center. Tommy sneaked into the building and found Kimberly dancing around to the music.

From the Moon, King Mondo looked down at the former ranger. He wanted to use her abilities and powers to help him defeat the Zeo Rangers.

Kimberly was getting some water and as she went to take a sip, she was surrounded by clogs. She closed her bottle and looked around.

"Let me guess, the new version of putties. Don't you bad guys ever learn?" Kimberly threw her bottle at one clog in the head before kicking one backward. She moved around the room in fluid motions, taking them down with kicks and punches. Tommy watched as she fought each one. Kimberly bent backward to avoid a slice from the sword. She kicked one of the clog's lance from his hand and did a cartwheel, back flip to catch it. "Nice lance." Kimberly said examining it. 2 clogs rushed toward her with their swords. "Uh oh!" Kimberly ducked to their kicks. She ran to the wall and did a back flip over them, kicking them into the wall. Tommy smiled as she stood there, surround by fallen clogs. She tossed the lance aside and it disappeared with them. Tommy clapped. Kimberly looked up with a smile.

"Impressive."

"Me or my fighting skills."

"Both."

"Wow, both. What are you doing here?" Tommy shrugged. "I figured after that show at dinner, you would be with your girlfriend."

"Jealous?"

"Of Katherine?" Kimberly laughed. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Your mouth sure dropped when I kissed her." Kimberly walked away smiling. She frowned and shook her head of the vision of dinner. She picked up her bottle of water.

"You're cute."

"That's my line, remember."

"Was your line. What are you doing here, Tommy?"

"I saw the light."

"Do you always sneak into the Youth Center at 2 in the morning when you see a light?"

"No, first time."

"Oh. What?"

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"Want to test me?"

"Beautiful, I couldn't hurt that cute little face of yours."

"Bring it on, tiger." Kimberly went back and found some karate sticks. She tossed Tommy one.

"And here I am without my kicking butt shoes." Kimberly spun her stick with one hand and held her hand out for Tommy to come and get her.

"I'll give you 5 minutes."

"Wow, Beautiful, you really have changed. Usually takes me about 20."

"You are such a...an..."

"Watch that tongue, Beautiful. I don't want to have to quiet that mouth."

"You could never quiet me."

"Touché." Tommy and Kimberly attacked each other.

* * *

Kimberly stood before Tommy smiling at him. Tommy was holding his stick behind his back, as Kimberly held hers there as well. 

"You know, unless it's just me. But you are not as quick as you were say, 30 minutes ago."

"It's just you," Tommy said. "Some people tend to conserve energy for the big finish." He was obviously breathing much harder.

"Big finish, huh?" She attacked him. He blocked all hits she pushed at him. She hit him in the back as she passed. "I have to say, Tommy. I am shocked how easily I have brought you to your knees in the past hour."

"Well, you should know, I am often brought to my knees by you."

"Wow, don't want your sweetie, Katherine, to hear that."

"Besides, I am not going tough on you, as if you were let's say, Jason or Adam."

"And why not?"

"Like I said before, don't want to injure that beautiful face, especially before your big concert." Kimberly got angry, much more than when she saw him kiss Katherine. Kimberly hit his hands very hard, and sweep kicked him quickly and held her stick to his chest, pressing the stick hard into his chest. Tommy's hands throbbed from her hits.

"Don't do me any favors just because I'm a lady. I won't ever go easy on you." She pressed the stick to his chest harder. Tommy groaned.

"Gonna let me go?" Tommy asked with his hand up in defense

"I don't know. I shouldn't be nice to you." Tommy smiled as she smiled at him. She held her hand down for him. Tommy took her hand. She held her other hand down to pull him up. Tommy cupped her face and kissed her quickly.

* * *

_the end for now :P_

_TBC_

* * *

**or not :P**

* * *

Kimberly looked up at him when he pulled away. His hands still on her face. They kissed again, before Kimberly pulled away.

"You hurt my hand," he said.

"I could do worst."

"You have before."

"Not that again, Tommy." Kimberly went to walk away, but Tommy grabbed her arm.

"We haven't talked at all, Kimberly."

"Take the hint then. You have who you want, why..."

"Who says I do?"

"You did, tonight. Goodnight." Tommy watched her pick up her bag and waterbottle and walk out.

"I want you."

_TBC_

_reviews welcomed :P_


	4. Crazy

**BEAUTIFUL**

_Italics depicts location, phone conversation, spoken thoughts, all that good stuff, you know the dilio_

**Final Chapter, girls and guys**

**Chapter 4 : Crazy**

**enjoy :P**

Kimberly had another party set up at her place for the night. She was playing on her piano when there was a knock at the door. It was Friday night, the concert coming tomorrow night. Kimberly went to open it.

"Are you drinking the night before you concert?" Jason asked.

"Hello to you, Jason," Kimberly said moving aside. "I'll have you know, I am only drinking wine tonight."

"Just that wine?"

"What is left in this bottle?"

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart." She crossed her heart and fingers.

"Good." Kimberly smiled.

"What were you playing?"

"Just some songs."

"When does the party and food start?" Rocky asked.

"In about 20 minutes, the others are changing. But help yourself to the trays of food Brian brought up from downstairs" Rocky rushed over with Adam.Brian came downstairs with a handful of CD.

"I found some of my CDs you stolen!"

"Whoops."

* * *

Kimberly smiled, as Brian went to playing the piano as the others started arriving. Kimberly sat beside him, while the others ate. Kimberly started to sing. Kimberly felt herself go into a semi-trance, as she tends to do singing these days. Especially on songs she personally wrote for someone special. During Kimberly's trance, she did a song, she knew Tommy would remember. She first sung it while they were in bed together, when he was feeling blue about losing his green ranger powers. Kimberly walked around as she sung. After last night's fight, Kimberly knew this was the only way to get through to Tommy was through her music. Tommy's eyes stayed on her as she walked around. Brian came up to her with a kiss and rose. Kimberly slipped it into her back pocket with a smile. 

Katherine watched as Kimberly moved to Tommy after passing everyone. Katherine got up from her seat at the couch as Kimberly stood in front of Tommy, singing to him. Tommy didn't even notice Katherine leaving. Katherine looked back to see Kimberly laid her head against Tommy after she handed him a rose. Kimberly looked him directly in the eyes. Brian watched the scene unfolding before everyone as Kimberly didn't move on to the next song. She went to kiss Tommy on the lips.

"Kim...Kimberly!" Kimberly pulled away and looked back at Brian. "Next song." Brian started playing the intro again.

"Sorry, right." She brought the microphone to her mouth as she started singing as she pulled away.

_Never meant to cause you no pain  
I just wanna go back to being the same  
Well I, only wanna make things right  
Before you walk out of my life _

_Though I made plans with you  
To always have time for you  
(Before you walk out of my life)  
I guess it's true, cannot live without you  
Don't ever go away, ooh oh yeah_

_Before you walk out of my life_

* * *

Tanya had left to comfort Katherine. 

Tanya rubbed Katherine's back. Katherine stood on the balcony crying.

"How could he do that to me!"

"He's being confused by her. Can't you tell, those songs mean something to them and she knows it. That's why she is singing them to him."

"She totally wants him, and he is not fighting it! What choice do I have?"

"You can fight for him, Katherine. I mean, I know I never saw them together and with what Adam and Rocky have told me, those 2 shared a very intense thing...but not anymore. They can't, too much has changed."

"He asked her to marry him at 16! Not even a year ago! Nothing has changed!"

"He's with you now, that's changed for one thing."

"For how long?"

"Until you say so. Don't give up on him, Kat."

"I wish there was a way to keep them too apart."

"Maybe there is." Katherine smiled.

* * *

As the dancers and bandmates finally all arrived to the party, Katherine worked with Tanya to keep Kimberly and Tommy apart. The whole night, Tommy was forced away from Kimberly at every chance. Kimberly stood dancing with Jon, never getting a chance to dance with Tommy and she hated it. She knew what Katherine was playing at, but for some reason, didn't fight it the way she could. Kimberly could tell after she finished that song, Tommy wanted her back. He wanted to kiss and hold her just as much as she did. 

Amy dared Kimberly to show a skill she had mastered. Rocky got the first hand taste of Kim's special lap dance, that has a top ten list of how long it took for a boy to blow. Tommy crushed his cup in his hand as Kimberly lifted herself from Rocky's lap. He sat there, eyes slammed shut tightly. Tommy had never been more angered in his life, when Kimberly was made to show some skills she has mastered. She truly enjoyed herself, teasing Rocky. Tommy had never felt like he didn't know Kimberly until that moment she got off Rocky with a smile at him.

"Wow, man, just barely lost to Steven's time of2 minutes, and 40 seconds," Brian said smiling. Rocky got up quickly and went to the bathroom, getting laughs from everyone, except from Tommy. Katherine smiled knowing, Kimberly had just ruined any chance of a reunion with that show.

"Wow, girl."

"What can I say, some people just got it," Kimberly said walking away.

"Bitch!" Jenny slapped Kim's butt as she passed. Kimberly rubbed her butt and changed the CD.

* * *

"Crazy" played in the background, as everyone was playing spin the bottle. Kimberly clicked the volume to play louder as she danced. She had repeated the song. Some looked up at her, as she sung into her bottle of wine and danced. She was drunk, well, beyond drunk, having started the game, left it after getting pissed off by having to kiss Rocky. However, true to her word, she was only going to stop when she finished her bottle of wine. Tommy knew that was a mistake, but didn't fight, thinking it was a regular bottle. No, Kimberly got the super sized bottle, enough for maybe 15 people to drink. 

"Kim, you in?" She danced around still. "I guess that is no."

"Come on, let's play!" Rocky said spinning the bottle. Kimberly sings at the top of her lungs. She dropped to her knees and rolled to her back still singing. Kimberly crawled over to the circle, right opposite Tommy. Rocky smiled as he had to kiss Amy. It was Amy turns, as it game played on. Kimberly looked over at Tommy singing to him, much to Katherine's dislike. Jason laughed as she laid to the ground across his waist still singing. She faked breaking down into tears against his lap. Jason rubbed her back and shook his head. She sat up and grabbed Adam's collar as she faked crying, still singing. Everyone just played on. Tommy's temper almost boiling to the top. Kimberly laid back to the ground. Adam's spin turned to Kimberly.

"Come on, drunk girl." Kimberly motioned for him to bend down and kiss her. Adam shook his head. He slowly bent down, but Kimberly pulled him closer and kissed him fully. Adam a little tipsy himself, his lips stayed against her lips. Rocky let out a 'WOOHOO' as they kissed got a little deeper than Adam planned. Kim's tongue swirled in his mouth, causing most of his senses to spin. His hands bracing himself, slightly fell, causing him to come down on top of Kimberly. She didn't even stop kissing him.

"Okay! OKAY! It's called a kiss, not making out." Jason pushed Adam. Adam pulled away from Kimberly. They stared at each other. Kimberly moaned.

"Uh...uh..hu..I.."

"Not bad." Kimberly wiped her lips. "Very sweet tongue you have." Adam a little flabbergasted, sat up.

"Sorry, didn't mean to.." Kimberly sat up and smiled. "I...I."

"It was a good kiss, Adam, don't make so much of it," Kimberly said reaching for the bottle. "I mean, I'm so drunk, I won't remember it, right?" She spun the bottle. It landed on Tommy. "No." Tommy looked at her with some serious anger in his eyes. Kimberly smiled. She spun it again. It landed on Tommy again. "Okay, this is so not right." She spun again. It landed on Tommy. Jason smiled.

"Bottle doesn't lie, Kimberly."

"Why don't we just skip you, since you obviously had a long enough kiss with Adam," Tommy said. "Not that I want seconds."

"Fine, go then," Kimberly said shoving the bottle hard across to him. Tommy stopped it.

"Fine." He reached and spun it.

As another spin of the bottle, all eyes went to Tommy as his spin landed on Kimberly.

"Oh, now you two have to kiss!" Rocky said.

"Girlfriend, it's in the bottle!" Jenny took the remote from Kimberly's hand. Amy and Jason pulled Kimberly forward. Kimberly stood on her knees as Tommy was shoved ahead by Rocky.

"Oh, don't act like you don't want." Tommy glared at Rocky. He went over to Kimberly.

"Fine! Let's just get this over with."

"Fine by me," Kimberly said with her arms crossed over her chest. Tommy reached over and quickly kissed her on the lips.

"OH HELL NO!" Jenny said. "The bottle landed on you two like 5 times. That's 2 minutes at least!" Kimberly gasped and looked at Jenny.

"I'll time!" Brian said. Kimberly turned back to Tommy.

"No tongue," she pointed to him. Tommy gave a disgusted laugh.

"Oh, I wasn't plan on it." Kimberly looked at him. She moved up to him and they kissed. Their eyes stayed opened and locked on each other. Katherine's head went down. Kimberly saw her stand up from behind Tommy and walk away. An evil and almost horny idea popped into Kim's head. Her hand moved up and touched his chest. Tommy's hands stayed at his waist, until she touched him. They slowly slid down to the ground, still kissing.

"Uh, should we stop them?" Adam whispered.

"I think we should.." Jenny pressed her hand to Adam's chest and shook her head. Amy did the same to Jason. Tommy and Kimberly moaned against each other's mouths. Katherine stood there watching them. Brian smiled as he looked up from his watch, 3 minutes has gone by already with no end in sight.

* * *

Tommy followed Kimberly outside. After she threw her shoe at him, he wasn't going to let her get away that easy. Kimberly shoved him away. 

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"YOU THREW A FUCKING SHOE AT ME!" Everyone watched from the doorway at the two just begin, which would surprisingly not end like the other fights.

"OH! YOU DESERVED IT!" Kimberly screamed back.

"You could have hit me in eye!"

"It would have been an improvement on your looks!"

"Yea, really mature Kimberly."

"More than you!"

"You are drunk and crazy!" Tommy turned to leave. Kimberly took off her other flip flop and threw it at him. It hit him in the back of the head. Tommy turned. He rushed to her, taking her arms roughly.

"What are you going to do, Tommy, huh? Hit me?" His hands gripped her upper arms a bit tighter.

"No." They stared at each other.

"Then what!"

"What we both want." Tommy pulled her closer and kissed her. Kim's arms went quickly around his neck. Everyone gasped. Kimberly pulled away.

"NO." Tommy refused to let her go as they kissed again. Katherine held her chest and covered her mouth. Tommy was shoved away by Kimberly. She wiped her mouth. "YOU FUCKIN.."

"Don't act like you don't want it."

"I already had it, why would I want it again?"

"You do."

"I'm not the one hard here."

"You know you always did that to me."

"I don't want you to just kiss me. I want everything."

"Me too."

"Yeah, right. You have somebody now."

"But I want you."

"You wouldn't dare do anything, not with your precious Katherine watching us. Why don't you just go to her?"

"Because we are here now standing before one another. Just say the word and we are together for..." Kimberly cupped his face and kissed him. In the background, a song held deep to each other's hearts played. Kimberly smiled.

"Yes it is." Tommy played that for Kimberly before she left for Florida. "I still know the moves."

"Just kiss me Tommy."

"As my lady commands." Tommy cupped her face and they kissed.

_Could U be the most beautiful girl in the world?  
It's plain 2 see U're the reason that God made a girl  
When the day turns into the last day of all time  
I can say I hope U are in these arms of mine  
And when the night falls before that day I will cry  
I will cry tears of joy cuz after U all one can do is die, oh _

_Could U be the most beautiful girl in the world?  
Could U be?  
It's plain 2 see U're the reason that God made a girl  
Oh, yes U are _

Not watching their surroundings as they kissed and fell straight into the pool. Kimberly let out a scream before she hit the water with Tommy. They resurfaced and immediately kissed. Tommy pulled off his wet shirt.

"They are not going to do it in the pool!" Rocky asked. They watched the two tearing at each other's clothes.

"OH my god! They are!"

"Okay, let's give them space."

"Are you kidding me! A free show!" Jason slapped Rocky in the back of head.

"MOVE!" Jason closed the 4 doors that go out to the terrace and curtains.

Tommy didn't care as he ripped at her top who was watching. He wanted Kimberly. Kimberly wanted him, nothing was stopping this. Kimberly's arms went around his neck as she kissed him again, as he worked on his sneakers, still kissing her.

"I love you," she said. Tommy smiled.

"I love you too." Tommy went under to work on her skirt and bikini bottom. They swam over to one side. Tommy pressed Kim's back to the end as they kissed, floating there.

Katherine stood there, watching them kiss and have sex right in front of her eyes. Tommy's hands grasped her hand and pinned them out of the water and to the ledge. Tommy moved inside her, as the water crash around them. Rocky and Jason came up behind Katherine and tried to pull her away. She refused at first, and ended up crying against Tanya's chest as Tanya was able to lead her away.

"Should we leave?"

"I am not leaving this place! They are having sex as if nothing else in the world matters! As if I am invisible. No, I will have my say." Tanya sat with Katherine on the couch.

"You all can go."

"No, we'll stay," Jason said sitting down.

* * *

Kimberly moaned deeply against Tommy's hard thrusts. They kissed as if, their lives depended upon being connected to one another. Kim's legs tightened around Tommy's waist. Tommy's cried out her name first. Kimberly locked deep into his eyes. Even though he came, he continued thrusting into her. She moaned and arched against his continued thrust. Tommy kissed her again after Kimberly cried out his name. Tommy lifted her from the water and lifted himself out as well. Kimberly quickly pulled him on top of her and held his face as they kissed. Rocky took a peak out the curtain and gasped. Kimberly straddling Tommy's lap, as he laid to his back, holding her hips. 

"What?" Adam asked.

"Nothing." Katherine looked up as he quickly closed the curtain. Jason looked out and shook his head.

"Maybe, we should just go."

"I am not leaving!"

"Katherine, I think it's best if you.."

"What's going on now?"

"Just trust me. You should go." Katherine got up and went to the curtain. Jason stood in her way.

"Move, Jason."

"I..it's not.."

"Move!" Jason sighed and did. Katherine opened it and gasped. On the other side of the pool, the couple still making love. Tommy was kissing Kim's hands watched her beauty above him. She moved up and down on him, before pulling him up to sit with her. Tommy immediately kissed her chest and shoulder. Katherine closed the curtain as Kim's back arched when Tommy took one breast into his mouth.

Katherine, too stunned for words now, simply walked over to the couch. She sat there staring ahead. Tanya pushed Jason and Rocky.

"Go out there and stop them!"

"I AM NOT GOING OUT THERE!" Rocky said. "Tommy will have my head! for sure" Tanya looked at Jason.

"I know how bad this looks, Tanya. But you need to understand, they have this connections, this love that.."

"Cut the crap about how special their bond is! Tommy is suppose to be dating Katherine, not having sex with his ex." Tanya walked away. She sat beside Katherine and rubbed her back. Adam tried to hand over some water, but Katherine pushed it away.

* * *

Kimberly collapsed against Tommy as she cried out his name. Tommy rubbed her back as her head laid on his shoulder. He laid them down, Kimberly under him. 

"Did we just.." He nodded with a smile. "In front of our friends?" He nodded. "My friends? Katherine?" He nodded, as his smile went away. "Are you sorry for it?" Tommy shook his head. "Can you talk?"

"Sorry, Beautiful, just savoring this moment." Kimberly smiled. Tommy reached down and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tommy pulled a sheet on chair down and wrapped it around them. "Are we sleeping out here?"

"I couldn't move anywhere else if I tried."

"I was that good?"

"You are always that good." She laughed.

"Always?"

"Always." They kissed. Kimberly hugged him contently. Tommy hugged her as well with one arm, his other hand stroking her head.

* * *

Once there was nothing but quiet from the penthouse, the couple woke from their short nap. 

"Think they are gone?"

"I hope so, I would rather have you in a bed now, than deal with them." Kim laughed at Tommy.

"Me too." They kissed. Tommy went to remove his clothes from the pool, only to get pushed into the pool. Kim laughed. Tommy threw water at her. He got out and chased her. Kimberly was wrapped in the sheet, as they ran back inside. They stopped to see everyone sitting around. They stood in the doorway seeing all eyes on them. Tommy quickly took some of the sheet that was pulled off Kimberly and wrapped it around his waist. Katherine stood up and walked over to the couple. Everyone watched for her reaction. Kimberly stood before Tommy.

"Before you.." Katherine held her hand up to Kim's face and slightly moved her aside.

"Katherine, I am.." She stopped him by slapping his hard on the face. Everyone gasped at the loud sound. Tommy's face stayed turned to the slap, as a red mark appeared as Katherine looked at him with much angry and hatred in her eyes. Kimberly looked at Katherine, not knowing what to say or do. She knew she had all the right to be this angry, she had slept with her boyfriend right in front of her. But Tommy and Kimberly shared a past, did she expect that to just go away. When Katherine turned to Kimberly, Kim went to block her hand, as angry as Katherine was, Kimberly wasn't going to allow the same slap to happen her, but Kim was surprised when Katherine hugged her instead. Katherine stayed with her arms around Kimberly. Everyone not knowing what to say or do. Tommy's eyes boggled out at the sight of Katherine and Kimberly hugging.

"Please do things right this time. Don't let of him again." Kimberly hugged her tighter. "I know, okay. I always knew he would love only you. It was just false and foolish fantasy of me to think he would get over you. Not when you two are meant to be. I am sorry, I tried to ruin things tonight."

"I'm sorry, too." Katherine looked up at Tommy.

"Take care of him." Katherine pulled away. "And if you hurt him again, I will hurt you."

"I promise I won't. Thank you for understanding."

"Katherine, I am so sorry."

"Please, don't. I don't want to hear that from you. No matter how sorry you feel, it won't change things. I'll still be hurting, but at least I can accept it. Don't ever let her go again, or else that won't be the last slap I give you." Katherine walked away. Tanya followed.

"It's great to see you two back together, but don't ever do that again," Jason said. "I do not want to see your white asses again." Tommy smiled and nodded. "And you! My little sis, I don't EVER want to see you like what I saw out there, no girl should bend that way."

"Jason!" Kimberly hit his chest. They hugged.

"All joking aside, I am very happy for you two. You have your second chance, don't blow it" Everyone said goodbye. Tommy stood in front of the mirror with Kimberly setting for a shower together. He was examine his face.

"She really slapped you," Kimberly said about to close the curtain as Tommy got into the stall.

"I deserved it and more." Kim kissed his cheek.

"I love you handsome."

"I love you too, Beautiful."

Kimberly went on to performing the concert to save the Youth Center the following night. Ernie could never be happier as Kimberly handed over a check for 10 thousand dollars to keep the Youth Center open. Tommy beside her, as he has been since last night. The couple agreeing to give things another go, since it was written in the spun of the bottle. They were meant for each other, they were truly soulmates and that's forever.

_the end_


End file.
